A person may be interested in learning about and planning for their financial future, especially as it relates to his or her retirement. For example, a person may have certain goals and/or expenses that may need to be balanced with likely monthly income that will be available after retirement (e.g., from Social Security or a retirement pension) and any assets owned by the person (e.g., a 401(k) savings account). The calculations associated with such a balance can depend on a number of different factors, such as a person's age, dare of retirement, predicting inflation rates, etc. Many people may find these types of calculations and decisions associated with their retirement options to be confusing and even intimidating. As a result, some people avoid planning for their retirement.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to efficiently and accurately facilitate financial planning associated with retirement goals.